The Experimental Pathology Shared Service will provide UWCCC investigators access to histotechnology services as well as diagnostic services for tissues obtained from these rodents. This support is critical for the large group of UWCCC investigators whose research entails the development and characterization of novel animal models for human cancer as well as those focusing on understanding on understanding the mechanisms of neoplastic development in vivo. This shared service consists of two components. The McArdle Histotechnology Laboratory is responsible for a wide variety of specialized histotechnology methods on both fixed and frozen tissue samples, including enzyme histochemistry, immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization, and autoradiography. The School of Veterinary Medicine Histopathology Laboratory will perform all routine tissue embedding and hematoxylin and eosin staining. One of this Laboratory's veterinary pathologists will work with investigators to provide diagnoses or characterization of tissue sections obtained from animal models.